


Perachel & the Olympians

by TheClown



Series: Percy Jackson Alternative Ships [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jokes, Kissing, Perachel Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClown/pseuds/TheClown
Summary: A retelling of "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" but with Rachel taking place of Annabeth in the story. Perachel story.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Alternative Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934563
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. The First Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First of all, I want to thank you all very much for all the positive comments under my story "Pipercy & the Olympians". You have no idea how happy it made me. Well, I decided to do something similar and I hope you'll like it too. Here's a first chapter of the story with Rachel taking Annabeth's place. So, enjoy all Perachel fans!  
> (Also, does anyone else agree that Percy has incredible chemistry with almost every teenage girl in PJO and HoO?)

_I can't pretend I hadn't thought about Rachel. She was so much easier to be around than… well, than some other girls I knew. I didn't have to work hard, or watch what I said, or rack my brain trying to figure out what she was thinking. Rachel didn't hide much. She let you know how she felt._

**\- Percy Jackson** , _The Last Olympian_

"Food!" Grover moaned.

The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap!

The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.

The monster charged.

Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.

The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate-not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.

The monster was gone.

The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover - I wasn't going to let him go.

The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her red hair frizzy and pulled into ponytail like an artist's. They both looked down at me. The girl stared at me as if I was the brightest star in the sky and said, "It's you. I knew it. I've been waiting my entire life for you."

"Calm down, Rachel," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. For those of you wondering - in this story Rachel will be a daughter of Apollo, which I think is a fitting change, considering the canon version of her character.
> 
> 2\. Please, feel free to comment and share your thoughts no matter how long it's been since publishing. I love reading people's reactions. And of course, leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> 3\. English is NOT my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	2. The First Words

I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.

I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with frizzy red hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.

When she saw my eyes open, she put down the pudding and spoon and rested her head on her clasped hands, studying me intently as if I were some important painting or sculpture. She had freckled face and bright green eyes, similar to mine. "So you're the one, huh? I thought you'd be bigger. And more muscular. You know, like all those guys in paintings and stories. By the way, don't you think it's kind of annoying that there are so few female heroes in those myths?" She rolled her eyes. "I mean, even when it comes to ancient Greece, we still have to deal with inequality towards women."

I didn't know what to think. Of course, it was nice to meet someone friendly for a change, especially considering my experience with redheads so far ( _Go chew gums from under the tables, Nancy_ ), but I wasn't sure yet if I liked the way she was looking at me - like some interesting riddle or a book with an unexpected content.

Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes and leaned over me, her red hair tickling my cheeks and whispered, "You know what's going to happen at the summer solstice?"

I managed to croak, "What?"

She looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. "Do you know what's going on? Why are they so angry? What was stolen? How it was stolen? Who stole it? Where it is? Look, we really need to do something and quickly, we've only got a few weeks and..."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't…"

Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding, mumbling, "Well, this already looks like a beginning of an interesting summer..."

The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.

A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them-on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Please, feel free to comment and share your thoughts no matter how long it's been since publishing. I love reading people's reactions. And of course, leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> 2\. English is NOT my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
